El Show de Xiaoyu
by XHiza-chanX
Summary: Xiaoyu tiene su propio Show, en donde ocurren cosas que no ocurrirían en un programa normal...¿que pasara ahora que Greenpeace compro el Show de Xiaoyu? Editado
1. De como comenzo esta historia

**Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste**

El Show De Xiaoyu y sus Amigos

De cómo comenzo esta historia

-Bueno, xiaoyu tenía programa por que un día…-dijo Xiaoyu, para empezar a narrar su historia.

-Hey yo estoy contando la historia!!! Así que cállese la boca.

-¿Por qué? Si es MI historia trata de MI no de TI- exclamo, alegando.

-¿Me importa?.

-Debería importarte- responde Xiaoyu, molesta.

-Es mi fic y yo hago lo que quiero.

-¿Así?.

-Si, y tu no vas a poder contar la historia.

-Claro que voy a poder, mira.

Xiaoyu mueve la boca sin poder articular sonidos.

-Que malvada…- se queja, haciendo un berrinche.

-Ok empecemos de nuevo…

Xiaoyu tenia un programa porque un día…

**------------------------------------------flash back--------------------------------------------**

Xiaoyu estaba en un bar apostando con anna, había perdido su trabajo y vivía en un callejón en una caja con un vago fleto.

-¡Ja!, te gane- le dice Anna a Xiaoyu - págame - exclama, haciendo un gesto con su mano de pasa la plata.

-No sabes cuanto te odio…- murmura, sacando sus últimas monedas.

-¡¿Quién es la mejor¡Soy yo¡¿Quien es la mejor?! Es Anna¡Anna!- se hecha barra asimisma la muy penosa

De la nada entra el dueño del canal 5 el mejor y único canal de TV de tekkenlandia… recorre con su mirada todo el bar, hasta fijar sus ojos en Xiaoyu y empieza a chillar como cerdo mientras se acerca a ella.

- Oh, niña eres perfecta para mi programa¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta el productor.

- Ah…Eh…Xi-Xiaoyu, Ling Xiaoyu.

-Mi nombre es Francisco Casimiro Crispín De Las Mercedes - se presenta, sacudiendo la mano de Xiao bruscamente.

-¡Pero ella es una pobretona!Yo soy la estrella -dijo Anna, dándose aires de importancia.

-Cállate prostituta ándate a joder a un jodido al jodido puticlub - exclama el productor.

-Yo no soy ninguna…- dice Anna, molesta.

-¡Silencio¿no ves que es mi momento de gloria?

Anna queda mirando al productor indignada

-¡Serás la estrella de un gran programa serás famosa…llegaras a Hollywood! - grita, con unos fletos brillitos en los ojos, muy emocionado.

Xiaoyu mira al productor extrañada, mientras el le dice cosas, con los brillos fletos en los ojos.

-¡Tendrás un programa a la hora de mejor rating!

-¡¿Que?!- exclama Anna, impresionada, pero nadie le hace caso.

Entonces, el productor, salió corriendo con Xiaoyu del brazo. Acto seguido Anna sale del bar corriendo y, al ver que el productor se fue, se para en medio de la desierta calle y se tira de rodillas al suelo y grita:

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Un auto pasa rapidamente cc¡hocando a Anna.

-Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-continua gritando, mientras vuela por los aires.

**---------------------------------fin del flash back---------------------------------------------**

-Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

-Ejem, dije FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

- ¡Ay ya!- exclama Anna, retirandose.

-Y es así como comenzo nuestra historia…

-A nadie le importa

**Bueno ese fue mi primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si llegaron aquí…hasta aquí abajo…aprieten el botoncito que dice go y manden un bonito review y harán feliz a una autora masXD**


	2. la desaparecida y el concurso flaite

**OK asukax voy a hacer aparecer más a asuka…eso ultimo sonó ridículo…**

El Show de Xiaoyu y sus Amigos:

Una invitada desaparecida y un concurso flaite

Es hora de sol y sonrisas, arco iris e intestinos, participa junto a otros niños en el show de xiaoyu y sus amigos

-Bienvenidos todos a mi súper programa-saluda alegremente a todos nuestra alegre e infantil conductora-hoy nuestra invitada especial es…

-rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrredoble de tambores- dice una voz profunda

-ASUKA!!!!!!!!!- grita Xiaoyu muy emocionada

Las luces se apagan y otra luz roja apunta a donde se supone que esta la invitada especial

-Eh…ASUKA!!!!!...Asuka!!!!Asuka, Asuka estas ahí?- continua llamando con esperanza la infantil muchacha-ash maldita hija de su mama-dice enojada

-Por problemas técnicos vamos a la parte más interesante del programa…LOS COMERCIALES-anuncia julia.

-Reunión con todo el equipo de el programa de xiaoyu y sus amigos!!!

Todos los aludidos dejan sus respectivas tareas para presentarse

-uno…dos…ochenta y cinco…diecitres…diecionce…veintiquince…donde esta asuka?

Todos se encogen de hombros mientras se miran los unos a los otros

-Que haremos??-pregunta una desesperada Xiaoyu, la cual casi empieza a tener convulsiones

-Eeeh…ya lo tengo!!

-Lo tienes!!!???-pregunta Xiaoyu esperanzada

-Ya no…se me fue

Xiaoyu ya no aguanto más y le dieron convulsiones. Todos quedan mirando a xiaoyu con repugnancia

-Ahora si lo tengo!!!Podemos disfrazar a alguien de asuka mientras todos los demás la buscan!

-Buena idea!!!- grita xiaoyu exaltada después de haberse recuperado.

-Pero quien remplazara a asuka???-pregunta Nina seriamente

Todos miran a Nina

-Y por que crees que no lo sabemos?

-no se les valla a…-dice Nina mientras retrocede para que los demás no la atrapen- no, no aléjense, aléjense…AAHHHH!!!-fue lo ultimo que pudo gritar antes de que la atraparan

-Y ahora todos ustedes a buscar a Asuka antes de que a Nina le de un ataque.

Todos salen a buscar a Asuka, excepto Nina y xiaoyu

Terminan los comerciales

-Y ahora nuestra invitada especial…ASUKA!!!!!!!!!-grita xiaoyu

Aparece Nina disfrazada de asuka con una peluca muy flaite toda corrida

-oh dios que te hice yo para merecer esto…-se lamenta la desdichada Nina

-Ella hará todo lo que se me antoje!!!!!!!!!!- dice xiaoyu y se empieza a reír malévolamente-ahora nuestro concurso de preguntas, hemos traído parejas de celebridades de los juegos: SONIC Y AMY, MARIO Y LUIGI, KIRBY Y EL PEDAZO DE QUESO y por ultimo ASH KETSHUP DE PUEBLO PALETA Y PIKACHU-anuncia Ling.

-BRAVO!!!!!!!!!!!!UUUUUU!!!!!!!!!EHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!-aclama el publico

-Alguien ve mi programa-dice xiaoyu emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Que cosa como las entradas están más baratas aquí aprovecho de ver el programa de Anna- grita un chico del publico

-Qué!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??

-Así que la que faltaba era Anna no asuka…

-Entonces porque no vino?-pregunto xiaoyu

-----------------------------------------------**flash back**--------------------------------------------

Asuka estaba en el baño…

-Olvide que era alérgica a la cocaína…

Suena un ruido ensordecedor y sale un olor tremendo…

Asuka sale del baño

-Mmmm…..cuando entre las paredes eran blancas…bueno será-se dice asuka asimisma

-----------------------------------------------**fin del flash back**-----------------------------------

-y donde estará?-se pregunta julia

En alguna parte del mundo

-Asuka!!!!!!!!!!!!-pregunta Asuka mientras levanta una roca-Asuka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Donde estas?

De vuelta al programa

-La traeré de vuelta…y asuka llego al programa de Xiaoyu

De la nada aparece asuka

-Porque demonios no hiciste eso antes????????!!!!!!!!!!!!-pregunta Nina gritando

-Por que, por que, por que, por que¿es que su mama no les enseño a dar las gracias???

Nina empieza a correr por todos lados

-Uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuuouiuouuoiououioui-grita Nina mientras corre

-Definitivamente hay que llevarla al ovnicologo-dice christie mientras menea la cabeza

-Nada que ver hay que llevarla al psicólogo, tarada, psicólogo…-le corrige Jin

-Que dijiste maldito…-dice enojado Eddy-claramente hay que llevarla al Psicopedagogo-le corrige a jin

-Psicólogo-le discute jin a Eddy

-Psicopedagogo.

Jin y eddy pelean para decidir si deben llevar a Nina al Psicopedagogo o al psicólogo

-Bien sigamos…1ª pregunta ¿Qué se celebra el 30 de febrero?-pregunta a los concursantes Xiaoyu

Amy aprieta el botón para responder

-Amy-dice Xiaoyu apuntando a Amy

-El día de los enamorados!!!-responde la eriza con convicción

-Incorrecto!!!!!!!!!!!- grita Ling.

-La respuesta correcta es-dice en tono de suspenso Asuka-el cumpleaños del señor invisible mudo!!!!!!!!!!!

-Y como lo iba a saber yo????-les cuestiona amy-Ni lo conozco…

-No nos importa, y por tu culpa dejare caer a Paul sobre Sonic-dice mientras aprieta un botón

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooo-grita amy mientras corre en cámara lenta para salvar a su amado Sonic

Paul cae del techo sobre sonic

-Aaaahhh!!!-grita sonic de dolor al caer Paul sobre él, y luego amy se para al lado de él a llorar

-2ª pregunta, quien es el chico más simpático, guapo y agradable del mundo???- pregunta Xiaoyu

El pedazo de queso toca el botón

-pedazo de queso- dice Ling mientras apunta al pedazo de queso

-…-responde el pedazo de queso

-Como se te ocurre inmundicia infernal obviamente la respuesta es jin kazama, quedan descalificados!!!!!!!!-responde una xiaoyu enojada e indignada

Kirby y el pedazo de queso se van

-Solo quedan en competencia 2 equipos: Mario y el fleto de Luigi y Ash y Pikachu-anuncia xiaoyu

-Luigi eres tan lindo¿quieres ser mi novio?-pregunta Ash con voz fleta a Luigi de la nada

-Claro galla-responde con voz fleta

Luigi y Ash se van de la mano al registro civil para poder casarse

-Como sus parejas se fueron quedan descalificados-anuncia Xiaoyu y les indica a Mario y a Pikachu que se vallan- pero el sr. Invisible mudo gana la competencia!

-Bueno amigos esto ha sido todo hasta la próxima!!!!!!!-se despide Xiaoyu

Salen los teletubies se escucha su música de despedida y obligan a todos los presentes a bailar

-Porque estamos bailando así!!!!!!!!!!!!Aahhhhh!!!!!!!!Me derrito!!!!!!!!!-dice jin y empieza a derretirse

-Con un condón te jodes a dipsi, con el otro te jodes a po, si continuas te jodes a lala y para terminar te jodes a tinquiwinqui…ah…eh porque canto esto…ah…no!!!!!!!!!-grita lili asustada

Será bueno el programa de anna?

Dejaran de bailar y cantar nuestros amigos con los teletubies?

Que harán Luigi y Ash cuando descubran que los fletos no pueden casarse?

Llevaran a Nina al Psicologo o al Psicopedagogo?

Descúbralo en el próximo capitulo!!!!!!!!!!

**Espero que les haya gustado****...si no es su problema(todo antipatico) y no olviden dejar su review…aunque sea insultando.**


	3. El Especial de Navidad

El Show de Xiaoyu y sus Amigos:

El especial de navidad

Era la noche antes de navidad y nuestros amigos habían colocado un árbol de navidad todo chungo en el estudio y cada cual pasaba el momento mientras esperaban a Santa

-No puedo esperar para que pase Papa Noel-dice Asuka emocionada

-¿Papa Noel?¿Desde cuando le dices papa Noel?-le pregunta Jin- Es Santa

-Que le pediste a papa Noel?-le pregunta Asuka a su primo

-Santa

-Como sea-le responde Asuka con fastidiada

-Revistas-dice algo baboso

-Revistas???, que fome...-exclama Asuka

-Pero no cualquier revista…Si no que¡las ediciones del 2006 de la revista Hot Girls!-dice baboso-tengo la colección desde que salio.

-Y de donde las sacaste? Y desde cuando las lees?-pregunto Asuka

-Se las robe a Mario…mas o menos…es un larga y confusa historia y las leo desde siempre-le contesta Jin a su prima todas sus preguntas- ¿Y tu que pediste?

-Un collar de perros, comida para perros, un mata pulgas, antiparásitos y un pedazo de queso-dice mientras cuenta con los dedos

-¿Y para que quieres tantas cosas de perros¡Si tu no tienes perro!- le pregunto Jin algo confundido

-¿Seguro?-le pregunto con malicia

-Oh no…-dice Jin con miedo.

-Oh si…-responde aun mirándolo malvadamente y empieza a acercarse lentamente

-¡No me toques bestia!-le grita Jin a su prima y sale corriendo, Asuka corre tras de él y se persiguen alrededor del árbol de navidad chungo, pero, casualalmente, uno pasa a llevar a Nina.

-Tengan mas cuidado o lo lamentaran-los amenaza Nina mientras limpia su lanzallamas pero ellos no le prestan atencion

-¿Que haces Nina?-le pregunta Xiaoyu dulcemente

-¿Que acaso estas ciega?-le pregunta antipáticamente mientras limpia su lanzallamas

-¿Que vas a hacer con eso?-le dice apuntando el lanzallamas

-Ya veras…

Xiaoyu la mira con intriga

-Dime porfaaaa-le ruega

-No-le responde secamente

-Porfaa

-No

-Porfaaaaaa

-No-le responde perdiendo la pasiensia

-Porfaaaaaaaa

Nina la mira feo y suspira

-Ok te digo

-Si-grita Xiaoyu de alegría dando saltitos

-Si Papa Noel…

-Santa-le corrige Xiaoyu

-Como sea…

-Si Santa no me trae lo que yo quiero lo quemo

-Si veo un árbol feo lo quemo

-Si un reno se hecha algo o se caga en el tejado lo quemo

-_rara_-piensa Xiaoyu (hablando de raras ¬¬)

Xiaoyu se va y deja a Nina sola con su lanzallamas y se fue a "hablar" con panda.

-Hola Panda, Hola Panda, Hola Panda, Hola Panda-repite Xiaoyu una y otra y otra vez

-C_állate, ash ya se rayo, yo sabia que debía irme de vacaciones a Asía pero noooo tenia que llegar el maldito sentido de culpa y obligarme a quedarme con xiaoyu y su estupidos amigos en su estupido programa…_

-¿Que pediste para navidad?-le pregunta Xiaoyu

-_¡Un delicioso y jugoso__ pedazo de bamboo!¿ Y tú?_

-¡¡Un Jin!!

-¿Q_ue cosa con jin?- _

-¡¡Eso fue lo que pedí!!!- responde con emocion Xiaoyu

_-Eh…ya yo te apoyo…_

Cerca de ellos se encontraban Christie y Eddie tratando de resolver un gran dilema

-¿Como le pondremos nuestra próxima nueva mascota?-pregunto Eddie

-Difícil pregunta…- le responde Christie

Después de media hora de pensar Eddy y Christie toman una decisión

-¡¡¡Se llamara Monkey!!!-grita Christie

-¡¡¡Que original!!!

-¡Nunca a nadie se le ocurrirá ponerle Monkey a un mono!

-Y con todos nuestros cuidados Monkey vivirá muy feliz

Ambos suspiran

Cerca de ellos se encontraban Lili, Julia y Hwoarang conversando

-Crees que santa me traiga el bosque que le pedí?-pregunta Julia a su amiga Lili

-Claro es más fácil conseguir un bosque…

-Tienes mucha razón…

-Ojala me traiga el aire que le pedí, yo nunca había tenido contacto con el aire ahora por fin llegara aquel día…-dice Lily emocionada con los ojos llenos de purpurina y una lagrima de felicidad bajo por su mejilla

-Ojala santa me traiga mi tintura de cabello, la necesito U-R-G-E-N-T-E-exclamo Hwoarang pasando la mano por su pelo

-¿No era real?-pregunto Lily

-Lo que sucedió es que…

------------------------------**Flash Back--------------------------------**

Hwoarang caminaba tranquilamente por la calle y en un piso de aquellos edificios, una pareja discutia a gritos.

-No te aguanto mas!!!!-chillo la mujer y le lanzo a su marido un jarron, el cual choco contra la pared rompiendose en mil pedasos

-_Por este tipo de cosas es por las que no pienso casarme- _penso Hwoarang

La pareja siguió enfrascada en su disputa

-¡Eres una ordinaria!¡Sal de mi vista!-vocifero el hombre tirandole a su mujer un cenicero, el que calló por la ventana cerca del pelirrojo

-A mier...- maldijo Hwoarang

Deseosa de acabar con ello cuanto antes la mujer, roja de ira, le chillo:

-¡En esta casa no hay lugar para ti¡Vete cuanto antes a otra parte, hombre de ojalata!

-Aaaaaaaaaah!!!-grita el hombre tomando lo que tenia a la mano a su mujer, la cual, acostumbrada de estas peleas, lo esquivo habilidosamente. El objeto golpeó un tarro de pintura que callo por la ventana, y llego a parar a la cabeza de Hwoarang

-Rayos¿Quién apago la luz?- exclama desesperado mientras corre por todos lados gritando

-----------------------------**-Fin Flash Back----------------------------**

**-**Oh…-exclamaron al unísono Lily y Julia

Y al lado de ellos estaba el resto de los animales, Roger y Kuma

-_Lo único que quiero es el amor de la hermosa panda…-_exclamo con aire soñador Kuma

-T_ortolito-_dijo Roger mirando a Kuma-_ cuando aprendera..._

_-¡Oye que te escuche!-_exclamo Kuma gruñendo

_-¡No es para que te lo tomes tan a pecho!_- se defendió Roger

-_Grrrr_, _ya verás..._-le respondio Kuma poniendose en posició de pelea

Volvamos con Asuka y Jin

-Mejor vamos a buscar a Santa-dijo cansado de tanto correr de Asuka, para tratar de liberarse de ella

-OK-grita Xiaoyu abalanzándose sobre él (¿y a ella quien la invito?)

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!¡¡Sáquenmela!!-chillo Jin

Xiaoyu lo tomo de la mano y se fueron caminando todos a buscar a santa

-_¡¡¡Miren ahí esta santa!!!-_ exclamo Panda

-¡¡¡Miren ahí esta santa!!!- exclamo Asuka un poco después de que Panda lo hiciera

_-¡¡¡Oye!!!- _dijo Panda

-¡¡¡Ohhhh!!¡¡¡Santa!!!-exclamaron todos a coro

-Creo que debemos ir a casa a ver si es que hay regalos…- sugirió Asuka

-Creo que increíblemente ella tiene razón…-dijo Jin con cara de mosqueado por culpa de Ling

-Creo que aquí nos separamos...-dijo con algo de triztesa Xiaoyu, porque tenia que separarse de su amado Jin

-¡¡Adiós a todos!!-se apresuro a decir Jin antes de que alguien contradiciera a Xiaoyu

Todos tomaron sus propios caminos y se dirijieron a sus respectivas casas en la blanca noche de navidad.

Asuka y Jin llegaban a casa cuando Santa pasó y aterrizó en su patio, Jin y Asuka quedaron sorprendidos con la boca hasta el suelo…

-¿Alguno de ustedes es Jin Kazama?- pregunto Santa

-Ese soy yo…creo…- respondio Jin dudoso

-Permiso-dice Santa tomando a Jin y luego lo envuelve en un regalo

-Lo va a matar!!!!!Eeeeeeehhhhh!!!-salta Asuka de emoción

-No exactamente…

-Ooohh…-exclama con decepción

-Se lo voy a llevar a una niña muy…-comienza a explicar Santa

-¿Iiiihh?- le interrumpe Asuka

-…buena que me lo pidió para navidad…- continua Santa

-Aaaaaaah

-Y se lo llevare…-Termina él

-Uuuuuh

-Además, veo que te sabes muy bien las vocales

-Vocales ¿que es eso¿con que se come?,¿porque todos tenemos 2 ojos?- pregunta Asuka para que le aclaren su duda

-Ash, olvídalo- responde Santa con resignación

Aparece Ash volando del cielo con un paraguas como Mari Popins (puede que así se escriba…o no…)

-Me llamaste Santa- pregunta Ash al tocar el suelo

-No...- le responde

-¿Tu no te habías casado con Luigi?- pregunto Jinintrigado desde dentro del regalo- Saben, aquí adentro hace mucho calor...

-No se permiten matrimonios gays-responde con fastidio-igualmente acuérdense de dos cosas: Si compran ketchup, yo, Ash Ketchup de Pueblo Paleta, eliminare del mercado a la Moztasa y a la Mayonesa y hare un mundo mejor

-Nunca cooperaremos con esa estupidez-le responden todos fastidiados a coro

-Y acuérdate de que te pedí que mataras a todos los heterosexuales del maldito registro civil…- agrego

Luego se despide mientras se va volando en el acto aparece Mari popins

-¡Maldito copión!-grita enojada-¿ah?-exclama al ver a los demas- hola santa, hola niña que podría tener cualquier nombre excepto Asuka, ola regalo que no tiene a nadie adentro- saluda despues de darse cuenta de que ellos estaban ahi

-¡¡Hola!!-la saludan todos al unísono

-Ese maldito copión no sabe lo que son los derechos reservados, bueno ahora comenzaré mi campaña el Ketchup vale callampa- dice con desición-…no sabe con quien se mete

-Yo te coopero es una causa inteligente- exclama Santa, pasandole dinero

-Yo igual- respondeJin, rompiendo el envoltorio para pasarle dinero a Mari Popins

-Ídem- dice tambienAsuka pasandole dinero a Mari

-¡Ash rompiste el envoltorio!-reprende Santa a Jin

-Me llamaste-aste-aste-aste- se escucha la voz de Ash desde lejos

-¡No!-gritan todos

-Muchas gracias- les agradece Mari Popins-¡¡adiós!!!-se despide y se aleja en su paraguas

-Yo tambien deebo irme- exclama Santa- adiós- dice mientras toma a Jin y se va en su trineo.

-¡Chao!- grita Asuka mientras se despide con la mano

Asuka entra a la casa y abre sus regalos, sin prestar atención a los de Jin.

Pero en casa de Ling Xiaoyu el espíritu navideño no se sentía

-Buaaaaaaa-lloraba Xiaoyu

**DING DONG**

-Abre la puerta por favor Panda-dice sollozando

Panda abre la puerta

-_Es para ti, te va a encantar_

Xiaoyu sin parar de llorar se acerca

-¿Quien es?- exclama entre sollosos

_-Es santa!!!-_dice a su dueña-_gracias por el regalo santa_

-De nada-le dice a Panda-no llores, te traje tu regalo

Xiaoyu se alegra y se seca las lagrimas, Santa le entrega su regalo, ella lo abre y ve a... Jin

-¡Aaaah!- grita Jin al ver donde estaba

-¡Jin!-grita mientras lo abraza

Santa se va, y Panda también se retira cerrando la puerta para dejar a los tortolos solos, despues de todo, era el momento perfecto para ir a la super mega fieta navideña a la que quería asistir

En todas las casas de tekkenlandia se escuchan gritos de alegría todos han recibido lo que querían, se escuchan villancicos...

-¿Villancicos¿Qué villancicos? Nosotros no cantamos villancicos...¿o si?-pregunta Asuka

-Si ,pero¿Quién cuenta la historia?

-Tu no, FUERA FUERA,-lo corretea asuka- narrador colado y para rematar asexual…¡ahora cantemos!...un momento¿yo dije eso?

-Si

-¡Noooooooo!- grita Asuka

Y todos tuvieron una Feliz Navidad en Tekkenlandia excepto Jin

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de navidad, FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**-Feliz navidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!Jojojo**

**-¡Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Hey la historia ya acabo no ven el fin**

**Asuka se pone lentes**

**-Tienes razón sin mis lentes no veo bien**

**-Feliz navidad les desea Tekkenlandia**

**-¡¡¡AYUDA!!!-grita Jin desesperado-¡¡Asuka por lo que más quieras no te vallas!!-le grita a su prima-¡¡ no me dejes con la locaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**


	4. La super fiesta de año nuevo

**Este es un capitulo para año nuevo.**

la súper fiesta de año nuevo

Xiaoyu dormía, sonó el despertador abrió el ojo derecho, no fue el izquierdo, luego el derecho, después levanto el brazo y apago el despertador, luego puso un pie en el suelo se ducho, se vistió le dio comida a panda y salio de casa.

-Estoy listo, estoy listo

Aparece Bob esponja y patricio atrás

-Ese es MI dialogo plagiadora tiene derechos de autor

-Si po ese es su dialogo

-Y si digo, estoy lista?

-Déjame ver mi lista

-Si déjalo ver su lista

-Eh…Pat, puedes dejar de repetir lo que digo?

-Bueno

Lista:

Estoy listo

I am ready

Yo listo

Me listo

El viejo de la esquina esta listo

Estoy Lista

-Lo siento pero si esta

-Y si te digo como puedes pasar el examen de conducir?

-Pues…bueno

Xiaoyu le secretea algo

-Así de fácil era?

Xiaoyu asiente con la cabeza, bob esponja tacha la palabra estoy lista y se va con patricio dejando a xiaoyu.

-Tú no sabes conducir…

-ya lo se

-…

-Estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lis…

-Basta!!!!!Vas a contar todo lo que hizo desde las 10:00 am hasta las 10:00pm?!

-Tienes razón además debo irme así que les dejare al narrador Bisexual

Asuka llega de la nada

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!Todo menos eso!!!!!!!!!El nos hace cantar canciones ridículas!!!!!

-Entonces dejare a alguien que no esta haciendo nada productivo….mmmmmm….todos están haciendo algo que sirve

Todos estaban durmiendo y haciendo estupideces

-Entonces se queda el narrador bisexual

-Nooooooooooooooooo

-Adiós!!

-MUAAJAJAJA, ahora me apoderare del programa!!!!!!!!!-grita y todos lo miran feo-digo, ah…haremos una fiesta en el programa!!!!

-Eso suena bien…

En el programa

Todos asistirían a la fiesta, excepto Anna, algunos llevan comida del mierdonald, otros el equipo de música, Nina llevaba su lanzallamas, Jin una "revista de productos antilocas y descerebradas" y se puso a leerlas, ling se acerco.

-Hola Jin!!!!!

-A_hí viene la loca de la esquina_

-Yo quiero ver esa revis…

La revista se callo y atrás apareció una revista pornográfica

-Ups…

-Desde cuando lees estas revistas?-con tono de "panda comete la cabeza de jin" o "Nina préstame tu lanzallamas"

-Es una historia un poco larga…

**---------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------**

En su cuna…

Se acerca la madre de Jin, Jun Kazama, a la cuna de su hijo y supuestamente estaba leyendo "la tortilla corredora"

-Que lindo!!!, ya sabe leer-dice con dulzura

Se va

Se cae el libro de la tortilla corredora y aparece una revista pornográfica

Aparece Mario y le quita la revista

-Ya te dije que no te huachipitees (expresión de robar) mis revistas-con un tono enojado

**-----------------------------------Otro Flash Back------------------------------------**

A los 5 en el jardín…

Aparece un niño que nadie quiere y se acerca a Jin

-Que lees Kazama?

-Ah…una revista de…BARNIE…si eso Barnie…

Se acerca otra persona, esta ves una niña

-Por que esa mujer esta desnuda???

-Eh…-titubea jin al darse cuenta de que la otra revista se había caído

-Le diré a la profesora que ves a niñas desnudas

Los dos niños se van y aparece Mario de la nada

-Devuélveme eso-le grita el rey de los videogames quitándole de una manotada la revista porno y se va

En eso llega la profe

-yo no veo nada-dice mirando al pequeño jin de arriba abajo- por mentirosos se van al rincón

-casi-dice jin y suspira

----------------------------------**Otro Flash Back----------------------------------------**

En el colegio a los 15…

-Quien sabe cuanto es 2+2…-pregunta el profe- kazama que diablos hace?

-ah…ehh…nada…

El Profe le quita la revista y se da vuelta y se pone a verla mientras babea

-Ahora que se la deje ver me la devuelve?

-NUNCA!!!MUAJAJAJA, porque estas revistas siempre han sido mías-explica y luego se saca la mascara-por que yo soy Mario el rey de los video games-explico-lo que sucede es que…

-------------------**Flash Back Dentro De Un Flash Back----------------**

Mario entro a la casa de jin como ratero

-Donde escondo estas revistas para que peach no las vea???-se pregunta-ya se

Mario se acerca a la cuna de jin, lo levanta y abajo esconde su extensa colección de la revista Hot Girls.

Mario iba saliendo cuando se percata de un hermoso anillo

-Uuuh Brilla-dice con cara de comercial-se lo llevare a peach…-Mario toma el anillo y se va

Jin que se hacia el dormido saca una revista de las que tenia abajo y se pone a mirarlas

**----------------Fin Flash Back Dentro Del Flash Back------------------------**

Mario finaliza su historia y de la nada llega peach

-así que eso era lo que me escondías???

-a bueno yo…

-No lo puedo creer!!!, Terminamos-la princesa se va

Espera yo no puedo vivir sin ti, estas voluptuosas mujeres con poca ropa no significan nada para mi!!!!-grita mientras corre tras de peach

Jin saca otra de entre el libro de historia y sigue mirando

**-------------------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------------**

Se acerca panda

_-Con razón es tan imbecil_

Se va

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!-grita la chica a punto de matar a jin

-5 minutos para el programa fiesta

Xiaoyu se va

No pasan más de 2 segundos y empieza el programa

-bienvenido al programa, recuerden que hoy Abra FIESTA!!!Hasta las 11:59,99999999999999999999

-Y recuerden con cada entrada obtendrá 1 mierda feliz si es niño o un big mierdis si es adulto y con 500 adicionales les daremos empanadas de mierda

-UoooooHHHH

Empezó la fiesta y todos la pasaban bien...

Nina se puso a quemar cosas, a Julia y Hwoarang le dieron convulsiones, Jin se puso a leer su revista, Asuka comía papas fritas como si nunca en su vida hubiera comido en su vida, Xiaoyu realizaba su hobbie: admirar a Jin, los animales hablaban ci-vi-li-za-da-men-te, amy perseguía a sonic, pucca a garu, la vieja de la esquina al viejo del saco, shadow y bowser se unieron a nina,pikachu trataba de matar a ash, santa volaba con Mari poppins en su paraguas(ahora aprendí a escribirlo ) y todos hacían estupideces estupidas.

-No si van a ser Inteligentes

-Demás po

-Cállate

Mientras tanto

-Ahora que todos están despistados, yo, el narrador Bisexual SE APODERARA DEL PROGRAMA MUAHAHAHA!!

El aire lo mira feo

-Volví a gritarlo en voz alta cierto?

-No si no

-A que bien, ahora sigamos con mi mo...ggg….ggg...ggg-el narrador bisexual se tira manso pollo

-Échalo a volaaaaaaaaaaaaar

-Y EL PROGRAMA DEJARA DE LLAMARSE EL PROGRAMA DE XIAOYU Y SUS AMIGOS PARA SER EL PROGRAMA DEL NARRADOR BISEXUAL Y SUS AMIGOS!!!!

-Como que te estoy escuchando…

-Como que no me importa

-Ash nadie respeta el aire-dice con vos gay-Todos hieren mis sentimientos-grita y se va llorando

-Por dios…esa escena fue rara, bueno no importa, ahora a dominar el programa y luego el mundo!!!!!MUAJAJAJAJA-se ríe malévolamente-Ahora a encontrar a un idiota para que me ayude

En la fiesta

-Mmm…quien podría ser el indicado??-se cuestiona-el servirá-se responde mirando a jin

Se acerca a jin y le habla

-Hey niño si no me ayudas a conquistar el programa matare a tu mama cuando este durmiendo-lo amenaza-esto siempre funciona-dice para si mismo.

_-Mm…no tengo ganas de destruir el programa, después de todo me pagan bien, pero matara a mi ma….un momento!!!!Mi mama ya esta muerta o algo parecido!!!_

-No

-Entonces matare a tu mama!!-grita usando su ultimo recurso

-Entonces alguien ya se te adelanto-le dice y se va a otro lado

-No funciono…que extraño eso nunca fallaba-se cuestiona-bueno plan B pasarse por niña exploradora para entrar…un momento yo ya estoy adentro!!!-Tira el plan B que cae en la cabeza del aire

-Auch, me tiene harto, me vengare NB me vengare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Podrá NB apoderarse del programa?

El aire se vengara?

Que fue primero el huevo o la gallina?

La ardilla atómica podrá salvar al señor invisible mudo?

Soy estupida?

Azul es un color?

Continuara…

Aaah…FELIZ AÑO NUEVO


	5. La super fiesta de año nuevo 2 parte

**Gracias a los que leen esta historia me hacen happy. Efectos secundarios no son mi culpa. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo coincidencia.**

La súper fiesta de año nuevo parte 2

Se me olvido que era lo que había escrito así q recordare un poco

Y en el último capitulo…

-Plan B, pasarse por niña exploradora para entrar… un momento yo ya estoy adentro…

Tira el plan B que cae en la cabeza del aire

-Auch, me tiene harto, me vengare NB me vengare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras con los demás…

-Hip Hip!!!El mono!!!Donde esta hip hip!!!!-dice christie borracha

-Tomo mucho…

-ven niños esos son los efectos del alcohol-explica asuka

_-Pero si estaba tomando coca cola!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-Me aburro esta fiesta esta mas FOME que los chistes de jin… y eso si es un logro…

-que simpática…¬¬

-Juguemos Play Station 2!!!

-Y a vos quien te invito?

-Vale juguemos!!!

-Jin partiste a buscar la tele

-Y por que yo

-Porque si

Jin se va y al rato trae la tele con el play y se llegan a colar Dientenator y la ardilla atómica para jugar winning eleven 11

-Y a estos quien los invito?

De repente llega el aire sobandose, se tropieza y apaga el play…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO aag cofcof aaaaaaaaaagg-gritan dientenator y la ardilla atómica a coro

Asuka le da una patada a los dos y salen volando…

-Porque yo les di la patada yo juego primero…

Julia se sentó y agarro un control y luego xiaoyu el otro…

-Ándate a la mierda asuka

-Hip el lenguaje es hermoso no julia? Hip-dice christie borracha

-Uh perdí…

-Aha gane aha aha aha

-Mi turno

-déjenme jugar!!!

-Le apuesto a xiaoyu

-Yo a jin, luka (mil pesos) vale?

-Vale…

Jin iba a ganar, pero christie le dio una patada y xiaoyu gano

-Hiciste trampa!!!

Christie se hizo la desentendida

- nooooooooooooooobuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mamá la niña cara de mono me pateo y la niña cara de puerco me ganoooooooooooooo

-Viva yo!! Viva Yo!!

Lily saco mil pesos de su bolsillo y se la paso a christie

-Ahora es mi turno…

-Ya quiero que sean las doce para poder decir 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4,3…-dijo con una cara de changa y una melodía muy penca

-Ya cállate!!!!-Dijo sentándose y tomando el control

En otro lado

-Fallaron los dos primeros planes pero no importa

Abre una especie de garaje en donde hay miles y miles planes diabólicos

-Ahora el plan C…disfrazarse de panda y pedirle a xiaoyu las llaves del estudio…

Mientras NB preparaba sus malévolos planes todos jugaban play menos asuka porque nunca la dejaban jugar

Con nuestros amigos

Llega darth Vader y se pone a jugar contra Nina

-Que personaje puedo ser? a ver este esta raro…tiene cara de mono…nombre tonto…-este se decide darth vader

-Bryan Fury VS Nina Williams-dice esa típica vocecita que anuncia las batallas en el tekken-Ready FIGHT

5 minutos después

-JAJAJAJAJAJA Nina yo soy tu padre, digo Nina yo te gane

De repente llega jin

-Ahora que me he entrenado por tanto tiempo te venceré!!!!MUAHAHAHAHA

-Pero si solamente han pasado 10 minutos

-Cállate!!!l arruinas el...ah…suspenso y el momento

-No comprendo…

De repente faltan solo 1 minuto para año nuevo

-Y como sabes? ni siquiera sabes ver la hora…

-Mentira mi mami me enseño!!!!Además si yo digo que falta un minuto falta un minuto…

-Y porque?

-Por que yo soy el narrador

-No se había quedado el narrador bisexual narrando nuestra historia??

-Tú que sabes…

-Mucho

-Es que yo...eh…bueno es una larga historia…

-Cuéntala!!!

-Mas rato…

Se juntan todos frente a un gran reloj

-Ese reloj no estaba ahí…

-Bueno es que tuvimos que juntar mucho dinero para arrendar ese y ponerlo ahí para la historia…

-Ahh… sigo sin comprender….bueno

-5-4-3-2-1…-cuentan todos

-Feliz año nuevo!!!!

-Feliz hanukka!!!!-grita xiaoyu

-Feliz navidad!!!-grita Asuka

-Feliz aniversario!!!-grita julia

-Feliz cumple años!!!!-grita Christie

Todos las miran feo

Bueno y todos se fueron a sus casas y despertaron con la caña de la fiesta y siguieron sus vidas "NORMALES"

-Y bueno como dije ahora contare la historia del NB…

-Hola volví de comerme todas las papas fritas!!!...y tu que demonios haces???

-MUAHAHAA-grito- AHORA NUNCA NADIE SE DARA CUENTA QUE ME APODERARE DEL PROGRAMA MUAHAHAHAHA

-grítalo mas fuerte por que en Marte no te escucharon

-Me estabas escuchando?

-Para nada, como no estabas pensando en voz alta…ah y estas DESPEDIDO

-Porque?

_-y pregunta_ porque es mi historia y se me antoja además no te doy mi mesada para que te pases riendo como inútil, ahora otro narrador….mmmm…tu

-A que yo me hablas a mi?

No para nada…ahora vas a ser el nuevo narrador

-Siiiiii!!!!...cuanto me pagas?

-Aaah…ehh…bueno yo no trabajo pero….me dan mí mesada…

-Aaah…

-Ya ándate a trabajar…

**Por fin lo acabe…después de tanto tiempo…poca inspiración…bueno…el próximo capitulo tal vez sea mejor TAL VEZ que quede claro **

**Xau**


	6. El apagón

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

El Apagón

Xiaoyu se preparaba como todos los días para ir a trabajar, pero este no seria cualquier día porque hoy su invitado especial seria el Wang. (Que especial…se han fijado q se invitan a ellos mismos?)

En el estudio

-Y bueno en el programa de hoy nuestro in vitado especial será…

Redoble de tambores

-Wang

-hola a todos!!! Ay hola clarish…

-Xiaoyu…

-Ashí esho…

De repente todo el lugar se oscureció...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!ME MUERO!!!!!!!!

Y luego las luces se encendieron...

-Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Esta muerto

-Aah!!!Llamen a la ambulancia o a la policía- grita julia mientras corre como traumada por todos lados, se detiene en una esquina y se tira al suelo colocándose en posición fetal y se chupa el dedo- Wang no esta muerto aquí no hay un asesino estaré bien si lo estaré…

Todas las puertas y ventanas se cierran y entra el detective Lei Wulong.

-Ahora yo, el detective Lei Wulong, me haré cargo de este caso y no descansare hasta encontrar al asesino!!!!!-sentencia Lei-ahora los sospechosos:

-La tierna conductora del programa. Ling Xiaoyu

-La chica mono. Christie Monteiro

-La india americana que siempre se trauma. Julia Chang

-La sádica asesina. Nina Williams

-Se preocupa de martirizar y arruinarle la vida a jin. Es su prima. Asuka Kazama

-El supuesto novio de xiaoyu, martirizado por asuka y primo de esta. Jin Kazama

-Adicto a la comida del Mierdonald. Hwoarang

-El Cyborg Psicópata. Bryan Fury

-Y que tal usted "Sr. Detective"?- le cuestiona Bryan

Lei no le presta atención y comienza su interrogatorio.

Primera entrevista a Ling Xiaoyu

-Porque lo hiciste dímelo, el viejo te hizo algo?- le pregunta lei a xiaoyu amenazadoramente

Xiaoyu le sonríe inocentemente

-O tal vez eres una psicópata y matas gente en tu locura? Es eso? yo se en lo que estas pensando, solo quieres matarme y agregar mi cuerpo a tu colección…vamos hazlo mátame!!- grita pasándole su pistola a xiaoyu

-Que onda?

-Este tarado es el peor negociador del mundo…

-Vamos, presiona el gatillo, puta sádica, yo se que tu quieres hacerlo…

Después de unos minutos Lei recupera la cordura

-Ahora que ya tengo algunas piezas del rompecabezas, mi investigación continua y antes de que anochezca en este lugar se hará justicia-sentencia

Segunda entrevista a Christie Monteiro

-Porque mataste al Viejo? niña racista, se que lo odias por que el es blanco y tu negra y por eso has decidido matarlo, porque tu plan es matar a todos los no-negros del mundo para que solo existan los negros, no es así??Ah?ah?

-Si…es verdad-responde christie con lo ojos en blanco- me he apoderado de esta chiquilla para que mate a los humanos y así los monos dominaran el mundo!!!-aparece un mono conectado con cables al cuerpo de christie-ahora mi pequeño juguete deshazte de el!!!

-Para que sirve esto-pregunta xiaoyu que le había huachipitiado(robado) la pistola de lei-que pasa si presiono este botón…-xiaoyu presiona el gatillo disparando el arma, la bala paso por encima de lei dando en plena cabeza al mono, liberando a christie del control mental del mono.

-Ay no…mate a un monito!!!-grita xiaoyu llorando mientras se acerca al mono

-Que me paso…- pregunta christie sobandose la cabeza- ay no Monkey!!! Que te ha sucedido???

-oi…uoi…aou- alcanza a decir el mono antes de que se le acabe la vida.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

-Mi más sentido pésame

-Ídem

Tercera entrevista a Julia Chang

-Que hacías a la hora del apagón?-le pregunta a julia la cual aun seguía en posición fetal

-Yo…estaba…en alguna parte… cuando la luz se corto…y luego escuche el grito de wang...y luego escuche a xiaoyu chillar como cerdo…luego me puse a correr como traumada por todos lados…luego todo se cerro y apareciste de la nada…y tu empezaste con tu lista de sospechosos…y luego entrevistaste a xiaoyu a la cual le diste tu pistola…y luego a christie, y en su entreviste xiaoyu mato a Monkey…y luego llego mi turno y me preguntaste que hacia a la hora del apagón…y...

-Ya entendí…

Cuarta entrevista a Nina Williams

-Que hacías a la hora del apagón?

-Ah que apagón?, yo no se de ningún apagón?-dice Nina y se rasca la cabeza

-MIENTES!!!-le acusa lei

-Pero si yo llegue atrasada porque un tarado en la calle me hizo una zancadilla y lo pulvericé con mi nueva y hermosa lanzallamas 3000-Nina saco un lanzallamas bastante grande y tenebroso.

-Te creo

Todos se juntan alrededor de lei

-Después de mucha investigación, de sacar varias conclusiones, de analizar la historia una y otra vez, he descubierto quien es este sádico asesino. Y ahora revelare a el culpable, el único responsable de esta fechoría, el que solo ha venido por el placer de matar no es nada mas ni nada menos que…

-Sabes, en la sala de al lado encontré a alguien medio muerto…-le interrumpe jin

-Enserio?

-Si, y vi sus intestinos y sus riñones y

-Y quien es el asesino?- interrumpe lily

-Y tu? No recuerdo que estuvieras aquí antes…

-De hecho no lo estaba acabo de llegar…

-Y como entraste?

-Por la puerta…

-Pero si estaba todo cerrado!!!

-Todas excepto la puerta que da al cuarto de limpieza…

-Sabia que algo se me había olvidado…-murmura Lei

-Y quien es el asesino?

-Uh? Ah… si, el asesino…el asesino, dije que había encontrado el asesino?

Todos lo miran feo

De repente hay otro apagón y las luces se prenden de nuevo

-AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

-Que pasa ahora?

- Es jin…no esta!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

-Si! Ahora la TV es mía y no voy a tener que volver a ver la estupida telenovela de jin…-murmura asuka a si misma

-Esto no pasaría si te dignaras a pagar la cuenta de la luz!!!!

-Y por que no la pagas tu entonces??

-Por que no

Nadie le toma importancia a la desaparición de jin, excepto xiaoyu.

Quinta entrevista a Asuka Kazama

-Que tienes que ver con el asesinato de wang?

-nada yo estaba escuchando música en una silla cuando todo oscureció y luego todo volvió la luz

-Y que hay de jin?

Asuka se encogió de hombros

-yo se que tu odias a tu primo…TU LO ASESINASTE Y LUEGO ESCONDISTE SU CADAVER PARA QUE NADIE SE DIERA CUENTA PERO JA YO SOY MAS INTELIGENTE QUE TU MENTE MALIGNA…-lei respira por que no había respirado en toda la frase

-Imbecil si lo hubiera matado el se hubiera convertido en demonio… y todos lo habríamos notado…

-Tienes razón,… hey lo acabas de aceptar!!!!!

-NO!!!!

-SI!!!!

-NO!!!!

-SI!!!!

-NO!!!!

-SI!!!!

-NO!!!!

-SI!!!!

-NO!!!!

-… bueno para algo tenemos el poder de la repetición…

Aparece una nubecita

-Yo se que tu odias a tu primo…TU LO ASESINASTE Y LUEGO ESCONDISTE SU CADAVER PARA QUE NADIE SE DIERA CUENTA PERO JA YO SOY MAS INTELIGENTE QUE TU MENTE MALIGNA…- se ve lo sucedido en cámara lenta

-Imbecil si lo** hubiera** matado el se hubiera convertido en demonio… y todos lo habríamos notado…- y hemos aquí la respuesta de asuka en cámara lenta

La nubecita desaparece

-Porque miercale remarcas el **hubiera**

-Porque si lo remarco todos entenderemos porque lei te acusa…

-Sabes, pareciera que los lectores fueran especiales que les remarcas algo que ellos podrían entender por su cuenta

-En realidad lo remarque para no enredarme yo misma con la historia…, además sale bonito mira **hubiera**

Todos la miran feo

-Pero era una supociseichon!!!!

-Bueno ahora que lo pienso tienes algo de razón…

-Ash

Sexta entrevista a Hwoarang

-Me estoy aburriendo de esto

-No causes problemas y continúa

-Me niego

-Tenemos que seguir esta tonta discusión…

-Si- Lei se cruza de brazos

-Dilo…

-No, no lo voy a decir

-Que lo digas…

-No…

-Dilo…

-No quiero…

-DILO MALDITO MARICA!!!!- grita amenazándolo con un cuchillo bastante filoso

-Cuando lo pones de esa manera me dan ganas de repetir esa frase una y otra vez…-le responde asustado

-Que hacías a la hora del crimen?- le pregunta a Hwoarang

-Pues me comía una deliciosa hamburguesa con pan, hamburguesa, doble queso, lechuga, tomate, palta, cebolla, pepinillos y el exquisito toque del ketchup, la mostaza y la mayonesa…ah y el sésamo del pan…

-Ahhhh…que rico…-Babea por la idea de la Hamburguesa- bueno tu odias a Jin…y se que querías venganza por que empataron en una pelea…no es así?

-Yo no tengo nada que ver por que aun me comía mi hamburguesa con pan, hamburguesa, doble queso, lechuga, tomate, palta, cebolla, pepinillos, ketchup, mostaza, mayonesa y sésamo.

Séptima y última entrevista a Bryan Fury

-Tu, tu eres el culpable!!!

-Yo nunca he matado a nadie en mi vida!!!!-se excusa con cara de santo-Excepto a ese tipo al que le debía dinero. Y ese punk que me hizo tropezar. Y el tipo que me llamo Ryan Fury. Y mi ex esposa. Y a mi ilegitimo hijo. Y al viejo Wang. Y al extraño hombre de la cocina.

-De cual cocina?

-De la cocina-dice apuntando aquel espacio innecesario que habían decidido meter en el estudio para poder comer cuando quieran a sus anchas.

-oh…oka

Todos se juntan en la sala principal desde el barrendero hasta la conductora, del portero a la entrevistadora, de los suplen...

-Tienes que ponerle tanto color…

-Trato de que tu estupida historia sea más interesante!!!!

-Ah…ok…continúa…

-Y hablando de historias y barrenderos… cuando me vas a pagar?

-Ah…eh…ahora que lo dices…-Mirando la hora- Uy…mira que tarde es tengo que irme…

-Pero si son solo las 4:00 de la tarde!!!

-Después de mucha investigación, de sacar varias conclusiones, de analizar la historia una y otra vez, he llegado a una conclusión final de quien es este sádico asesino. Y después de muchas deducciones, revelare al culpable, el único responsable de esta fechoría, el antagonista de esta historia no es nada más ni nada menos que…-termina y se mira al espejo

- YO!!!

-Eso es, soy el único que pudo haberlo hecho, pero ustedes nunca me atraparan!!!

-Estas bajo arresto!!!-a si mismo

-No, ustedes nunca me atraparan vivo!

-No te resistas, o disparo!!-hablándose a si mismo

Muchos disparos después

-Entonces, el asesino en efecto no es nadie más ni nadie menos el hombre que juro que no descansaría hasta atrapar al asesino, o sea atraparse, que misterio mas estupido y raro…

**Y ese fue el capitulo de misterio…espero que les haya gustado o si no dejare de esforzarme para que se rían.**

**-Un minuto!!!Que demonios es esto? El detective es el asesino? quién ha visto que el detective sea el asesino!!!! En donde!!!Esto apesta…**

**-Es lo que hay no mas pos loca si quieres algo mejor ándate**

**-Entonces me voy!!!**

**-Pero no puedes por que firmaste el contrato**

**-Demonios… no sabes cuanto te odio…**

**-Y las preguntas? Donde? Tienen que haber…**

**-No hay…y si no las pongo que?, me vas a asesinar?**

**Xiaoyu saca un cuchillo**

**-Ya las pongo…**

Lei se habrá auto asesinado?

Donde esta jin?

-Creen que esto hubiera pasado si es que me hubiera dignado a pagar la cuenta de la luz?

Le pagare algún día al narrador?

Mi gato se comió un pájaro o un ratón?

En el hemisferio sur del mundo el agua del water corre de derecha a izquierda o de izquierda a derecha?

La ardilla atómica salvara al pequeño timy del pozo?

Dientenator se limara algún día los dientes?

Que es mas chanta que plagiar algo?

Creen que si no hubiera puesto las preguntas xiaoyu me asesinaría?

Porque pongo tantas preguntas?

Descúbrelo en el próximo capitulo de "el programa de xiaoyu"

-Feliz?

-Si…

Las Luces se apagan de nuevo pero esta vez no se prenden.

-Te dije que tenias que pagar la cuenta de la luz!!!!


	7. Improvisando y Recoradando

Improvisando y recordando

Es hora de sol y sonrisas arco iris y pececitos participa como otros niños en el show de xiaoyu y sus amigos.

-Bienvenidos al programa de Xiaoyu!!!-dice una voz grave

-Hola amigos!!! Hoy nuestro invitado especial es…

Se escuchan unos ruidos raros

-QUUUEEEE!!!

Más ruidos raros

-Bueno me dijeron que por falta de presupuesto no hay invitado especial… (Lo extraño es q son ellos mismos entonces es como raro…)

-Bueno pasemos ha nuestro concurso de hoy, y los concursantes son…

Otros ruidos raros

-Que también!!!?

Esta vez fueron unos ruidos Extraños

-Y entonces que?

Muchos ruidos extraños

-Que???!!!

Adivinen…si ruiditos (toda raya con los ruiditos)

-Y que se supone que haga en los 45 minutos de programa que quedan!?

Ruiditos

-Como que no es tu problema?y que hacemos?

-IMPROVISEMOS!!!!

-Y que improvisamos?

-Ahora que lo preguntas no se…

-Tengo una idea!!!

-Tengo una idea!!

Se escucha la canción de Barney (la del principio)

-Y como es que tu sabes eso?

-Buena pregunta…

-Ejem…Yo tengo un…un…

-PUERQUITO

-Y su nombre es…es…es…

-JUAQUITO

-Y le encanta el jamón!!!

-Que fue eso?

-Ustedes dijeron improvisar y yo improvise una canción…

-Podríamos hacer eso!!!...

-Yo había pensado en traer monos y enseñarles ballet ponerles unos tutus rosa y hacer una obra pero tu idea es mucho mejor…

-Y ahora cual de las taradas va a cantar?

Todas se ponen a levantar la mano como cabritas chicas y a gritar elígeme a mi no a mi!!!!

-Me da igual de hecho ni me importa yo solo debo narrar esto nada mas…

Discusiones, peleas, puñetazos, insultos y decisiones después

-Bueno y?, y ahora que harán?

-Se me seco el cerebro…

-Eso es imposible porque tú no tenías…

-Buen punto…

-Ejem…he tenido una idea escuchen atentamente…

-Yo me llamo Asuka…

-Y a nadie le importa…-agrega lily con el ritmo de la canción

-Y estoy loca por sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre.

-Saben después de esa canción me dieron ganas de matar a alguien…-comento asuka

-Mata a jin

-El único problema es que ya no esta y ya no hay nadie con el que pueda descargar mi ira pero no puede ser mujer porque yo no puedo descargar mi ira con una mujer tiene que ser un hombre de preferencia pariente mió…-dijo rápidamente con cara de sabihonda.

-Y que harás?

-Me iré a buscar un remplazante de jin en alguna parte del mundo el cual haré sufrir de por vida…

-No te lo permitiré porque jin es irremplazable y ninguna persona en este mundo podrá remplazarlo porque…

-Me importa un bledo lo que digas lo voy a remplazar por cualquier imbecil que me encuentre que se parezca a el…

Asuka se va

-Y ahora que?

-Tengo otra idea…

-Hoy las chicas han progresado mucho-anota lily en una libreta

-Ahora mi canción… te matare y luego te quito la cabeza-saca un muñeco y le arranca la cabeza- Te arranco los ojos y mas tarde la cabeza -saca unos ojos- te ametrallare y te arranco la cabeza -saca una metralleta- te acuchillare y te quito la cabeza -saca un cuchillo- te arrancare los sesos y también la cabeza-saca unos sesos-te pisare los órganos y luego la cabeza-saca unos órganos-te enterrare vivo y sin la cabeza.

-OK…

-Y ahora que?-pregunta julia

-Y tu?

-Bueno es una larga historia…

(A la cursiva los comentarios de los personajes que no tienen que ver con la historia)

Bueno yo me desperté como todos los días y puse un pie en el suelo y luego el otro y…

_-Podrías apurarte no tenemos todo el día_

_-Ok ok pasemos a ola siguiente parte de mi historia y no me interrumpan_

Bueno yo Salí de mi apartamento y recordé que un moco mutante había pisado el auto que había arrendado y había matado al tipo de la…

_-No nos interesa- _le corto lily

Y entonces me dije: julia vas a tener que tomar una micro, y luego recordé el nuevo sistema el lento transantiago(es un sistema de movilización en la capital de chile que es todo lento y en que todos van apretados y blablablabla)

_-No vivíamos en tekkenlandia?_

_-Cállate y no me interrumpas_

Así que me dije: hay que matar a zamorano (un tipo que le pagaron millones por hacerle publicidad al transantiago y por eso la gente se encabrono con el) así que saque mi mapa (el mapa del transantiago es gigante y todo enredado) y busque el paradero mas cercano luego le pregunte a un tipo la micro que debía tomar y espere la micro por 2 hrs. Luego me subí y luego tome una troncal, me subí al metro, tome 2 de acercamiento, tome de nuevo el metro, tome otra troncal y tenia que subirme a una de acercamiento para llegar pero se me acabo la plata de la tarjeta BIP!(modo de pago)y tuve que tomar un taxi. Cuando llegue aquí el portero me dijo: CHIWA LLIGASTI TARDI LUKA y le dije: es culpa del maldito transantiago!!! Y el me respondió: CHIWA HAY QUI PURO MATAR A ZAMORANU!!! Y le dije: lo mismo digo y me dejo entrar y luego escuche a Nina cantar la canción y luego lily dijo: OK y yo dije: y ahora que? Y luego lily dijo: y tu? Y luego yo te dije que era una…

-Ya entendí!!!!!No soy imbecil

-Y esa es mi historia…

Todas quedaron marcando ocupado excepto lily y julia

-Como julia acaba de llegar ahora a ella le toca cantar

-Y porque a mi?

-Porque yo lo digo

-Y porque te tengo que hacer caso?

-Porque si

-Bueno yo canto…

Aparece Michelle de la nada

-O no!!! Julia va a cantar!!!

-Aaah???????????????????????????????????-preguntan todos excepto Michelle y julia al mismo tiempo

-Lo que pasa es que…

-Si recuerdos

**---------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------**

Era la casa de Michelle y julia, y Julia no debía tener más de 10 años…

-Mira mamá me aprendí una canción

-A ver mi niña cante…-le pide dulcemente

-Yyyyyyyyyyy ioooooooooooooooooo quería a mi paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajarito y el paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajarito…-Canta muy desafinado

-Ay mis oídos!!!!!!

-Cui cuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic-al pajarito se le revientan los oídos y se desparrama sangre por todos lados.

**--------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------------------------**

-Eso fue hace…-Contando con los dedos-hartos años!!!

-Pero no solo en esa ocasión también…-empieza a recordar Michelle

-Pero mamá!!!

-Además entre a una escuela de canto en donde aprendí a afinar mi hermosa voz.

Michelle se tira al suelo y se pone en posición fetal a chuparse el dedo

-No te va a pasar nada, julia aprendió a cantar, si eso es, ella aprendió…

-De tal palo tal astilla…

-La manzana nunca cae lejos del árbol…

-La…

-Ya cállense!!!!Y ME VAN A ESCUCHAR O SI NO MORIRAN!!!!

-Vale…

-I am a super star…

-Claaaaroooo-le interrumpe lily

-…I am a super girl…-continua Julia asiendo caso omiso a lily

-claaaaaaaaaaaaarooooooooooooo-le interrumpe lily una vez más,

-I am Julia and I like de cheese.

De la nada llegan bailarines al estilo haig escul miusical y se ponen a cantar

-Were oll on this tugeder  
Uans wi nou... dat wi ar  
Uir oll estars... An wi si dat  
Uir oll in dis tugeder  
An it shous... When wi stand  
Han in han... Meik auer drims cam truuuuuuuuuuuuu.-todos cantaban y bailaban al estilo haig escul miusicla y cuando la canción terminan se van volando.

-No estuvo tan mal…los tímpanos no se me reventaron ni tuve que ir de urgencia al hospital como la ultima vez…-Michelle se para como si nada y se va volando junto a los de haig escul miusical

-Y ahora que?

-Tu

-Yo que?

-Canta

-Porque?

-Porque se nos antoja

-Ok

-Ohhhh…Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin es el maravilloso Dios

Que rige las leyes de este muuuuuuuuuuuuuundo

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Hay que venerarlo todos los diiiias

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh…

-Eso ha sido lo más repugnante que he escuchado en mi vida…

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Que onda?

-Extraño mucho a jin extraño su atrás, atrás o su te odio o su sin contacto físico, o su estas enferma o su estas cagada de la cabeza

-Esos son insultos!!!!

-Si pero unos con mucho amor

-El amor es siego y estupido

De repente entra asuka con una correa sujetando a nadie más ni nadie menos que…

A quien abra traído asuka?

Será hombre, mujer, bisexual, gay o asexual?

Las correas están a la moda?

Vicente Hernández va a…

-Imbecil el capitulo todavía no termina!!!

-Sorry pero tuvimos que cortarlo aquí para no latear a los lectores y crean que leen menos pero en realidad los muy tarados están leyendo lo mismo si es que pusiéramos todo junto o por separado…

**Gracias a mis amigas por ayudarme con las canciones (si uds. Leen esto muchas gracias my Friends) la canción que esta mal escrita es de High School Musical de Disney y gracias por gastar parte de su tiempo leyendo mi fic **

**Que estén bien**

**XoXoXo**


	8. Han Llegado 2 Tarados,Digo Extraños

Han Llegado 2 Tarados...,Digo Extraños

-…KAZUYA!!!!!

-Hola…encontré al remplazante de jin fue la persona mas parecida que encontré a el

Kazuya estaba parado como un perro al lado de asuka

-Ahora comprendo la facilidad de jin de poder pararse como un perro…

-De donde lo sacaste?

-Bueno es una larga historia

-Si más recuerdos!!!

**-------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------**

Asuka iba caminando por New York (como habrá llegado ahí?)

-Donde conseguiré un remplazante de jin para martirizar?

De repente Asuka tropieza con un vago

-AAHHHH!!!!ME CAIGO!!!!

-aah!!!!??-grita el vago que dormia plasidamente antes de que llegara asuka

-Au…eso dolió… ¿?-asuka queda mirando al vago como media hora

-...

-Tuuuu!!!!!!!!!! Te pareces mucho a jin!!!!- grita asuka apuntándolo con el dedo

-Sabes que apuntar con el de es de mala educación?

-…-asuka queda marcando ocupado-Tuuuu!!!!!!!!!! Te pareces mucho a jin!!!!-repite asuka esta ves sin apuntarlo

-Jin?quien diablos es ese fulano?

-Ahora vas a ser su remplazante

-Y porque yo?

-Te daré una scooby galleta…-le dice asuka balanceando la scooby galleta sobre sus ojos

-…Ok!!!

-Eso siempre funcionaba con Jin-comenta a si misma en voz baja

Asuka le da la caja al vago y le coloca la ex correa de jin

-Por cierto como te llamas?

-Kazuya…

-Sabes jin una vez menciono a un tal kazuya…debe ser un nombre común

**--------------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------------**

De repente a lo lejos se escucha una voz femenina

-Kazzy, kazzy donde estas?

-ahhh???-preguntaron todos menos kazuya

-Quien es???Si es un ladrón diga uiouiouuio-grita xiaoyu

Todos miran feo a Xiaoyu

-Kazzy ahí estas!!!!

Llega jun y se pone al lado de Kazuya

-Aquí estabas…

-Quien eres????

-Jun Kazama, acaso no leíste la frase "Llega **Jun** y se pone al lado de Kazuya"

-No estaba prestando atención…

-Tienes un extraño parecido a cierta persona que odio y conozco…-cabila asuka

Asuka mira a Jun por largo rato

-Esos ojos…ese nombre…ese apellido-continua reflexionando-Ya se te pareces a Jin!!!

-Si es verdad!!!!

-Imposible por que Jin dijo que ella estaba muerta…-murmura xiaoyu

-Jin…Jin…se refieren a mi Jinny?-pregunta jun

-Creo…

-Pero el dijo que estabas muerta!!!-grita xiaoyu esta vez

-Sobre eso…

**------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------**

Ogre se hecho a jin

-Que maleducado eres!!!Golpeaste a mi hijo!!!!

-…

-Quieres tomar el te?

-…

-Acompáñame…-jun toma a Ogre de la mano arrastrándolo a quien sabe donde

**-------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------**

-Y bueno y luego…me encontré con unos hippies y me drogue con ellos y luego estaba en un bar de New York con unos tipos jugando poker y cuando Salí me encontré con un vago pidiendo limosna…

-Y ese vago era yo…-agrego kazuya

-Y luego le dije: Kazuya?eres tu?…claro que eres tu me dije precticamente a mi misma y luego le propuse que buscáramos a nuestro hijo pero me dijo que no y entonces yo le dije por mi? Y el me dijo que no y le dije y por una scooby galleta y me dijo ok y luego fui a buscar unas cosas a la tienda de la esquina y cuando volví mi kazzy no estaba…así que lo vine a buscar…

-Pero yo me lo lleve hace como 10 min. Y tu te fuiste con ogre a tomar el te hace-contando con los dedos-tiempo!!!

-Bueno estuve un par de años con los hippies y demore un tiempo en despertarme en el bar…y bueno…

-Pobre jin se lo perdió…aquí están su madre y su padre…- dice xiaoyu recordando a jin con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Dices que mi Jinny esta aquí?

-Ahora no porque desapareció el capitulo ante-anterior…

-Demonios si me hubiera despertado antes…

-Yo no entiendo porque le tienes tanto afán a ese niño si es un…un…Gay

-Por que dices eso jin no es Gay!!!!!!!!!!!

-Lamento decepcionarte pero si es gay

-Ya te dije que no dijeras esas cosas del niño!!!

-Pero es verdad acuérdate…

-Si, recuerdos que dejen mal parado a Jin.

**----------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------**

A jin y a hwoarang le dieron un batazo en la cabeza y se desmayaron. Cuando despertaron cada uno tenía su mano en el trasero del otro.

-Uhhh!!!Mi cabeza…uh?

-QUITAME TU MANO DE ENCIMA PERVERTIDO!!!!Le grito hwoarang con voz de fleto

-AAAAHH!!!!-miraron para todos lados y se volvieron a mirar-AAAAHH!!

Se les acerco un niño

-SON GAYS!!!!!SON GAYS!!!MIREN TODOS!!!

Se acerca un tumulto de gente

-Hey aquí no hay nada que ver!!!

Entre la multitud estaba Kazuya

-MI HIJO ES GAY!!!MI HIJO ES GAY!!!-grita Kazuya junto a la multitud-Un momento…OH NO MI HIJO ES GAY!!

**--------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------------------------**

-Y no solo en esa ocasión también cuando…

-Kazuya!!!-lo reprende Jun

-Ok…no digo nada más…

-Eso fue…perturbante

Todos miran a hwoarang que justo iba pasando por ahí

-Que?

-Nada…

-MENTIROSO!!!!-grita xiaoyu apuntando a Kazuya

-Sabias que apuntar a alguien con el dedo es mala educacion?

-MENTIROSO!!!!-grita xiaoyu esta vez sin apuntar a kazuya

-Que niña más terca te digo que es verdad

-Mentira!!!

-Verdad!!!

-Mentira!!!

-Verdad!!!

-Mentira!!!

-Como quieras…

-Bueno como ustedes me simpatizaron mucho haremos una fiesta en su honor…-dice asuka

-FIESTA EN LA MANSION DE LILY EN HONOR A JUN Y KAZUYA, TODOS INVITADOS!!!-grita lily a todos los presentes

-QUE?????????!!!!

-EHEHEHEHE!-gritan todos excepto lily

-NOOOOOOOOO-grita lily tratando de detenerlos-PAPA ME VA A MATAR.

Todos se van a la casa de lily y como todos se van entonces yo voy a terminar la historia

Jin es gay?

Estas respirando?

Porque jun le dice a kazuya Kazzy y a jin jinny?

Has visto a tu abuela bailar reggaeton?

El queso podrido se va al infierno?

La gente sarcástica es sarcástica porque come mucho queso?

Si te golpeas contra una pared se te van a caer los sesos por la oreja?

Pueden los gatos bailar la macarena?

Puedes encontrar un celular en tu cabeza?

Te molesta que pregunte tantas cosas?

Este fic es un aporte?

Dejaste de Respirar?

Todos esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo de "El Show De Xiaoyu Y Sus Amigos"

El narrador se va a la fiesta

**Gracias a toda la gente que lee este fic**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi aporte a la sociedad**

**Xau**


	9. GreenPeace se Roba, Digo Compra, el Show

GreenPeace se Huachipitea el programa, digo compra  


En el capitulo anterior:

Se acabo el presupuesto, se improviso, se pensó demasiado, apareció Michelle de la nada, llegaron jun y kazuya, hicieron una fiesta en la mansión de lily y asuka perdió a su remplazante de jin.

-Ahora donde conseguiré un tarado con un cono en la cabeza??-se pregunta asuka

-Yo que se

-Ocupa un oompa-loompa

-Julia ya todos sabemos que viste charlie y la fabrica de chocolates

-Es que en la película los oompa-loompa tenían conos en la cabeza

-Tienes razón le voy a huchipitear (robar) un oompa-loompa a willie wonka y de paso golpeare a charlie el niño del tic en el ojo

Asuka se va al universo paralelo de charlie y la fabrica de chocolates por un portal ínter dimensional y de paso va a ir a tomar el te con su tía abuela claris que vive en esa dimensión

-Entonces nosotras iremos a la…DIMENSION DESCONOCIDA

-No pueden

-Y porque?

-Por que tú lo dices?

-Si

-Aaaaahhhh

-Y porque asuka puede?

-1 por que no se sale de la historia, 2 por que se me da la gana y 3 por que ella me cae bien

-Y porque te cae bien?

-Uhhh…bueno…

-Se sale de la historia se supone que tienes un programa un programa!!!!!!Hasta el titulo lo dice!!!!

-Uhuhu!!! Yo se!!!

**-----------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------**-----------

-Que aburrimiento más grande

-Le voy a ir a hacer la pata a la escritora para que me deje hacer lo que quiera

Se va

-Hola

-Hi

-Sabía que escribes excelentes capítulos?

-Que quieres?

-Yo? Nada…

-No enserio ¿qué quieres?

-Bueno vamos al grano… déjame hacer lo que quiera, cundo quiera, como quiera y donde quiera en la historia

-Y mí de que me sirve eso? Claro que no

-Te doy un cupón de 25 de descuento en el Kentucky si me dejas hacer lo que quiera…

-No se…

-Recuerda el exquisito pollo…es un 25 de descuento-le dice pasándole el cupón por la cara

-Pollo…

-Que dices?

-Dame ese cupón!!!!!

-Y?

-Hecho!!!Kentucky…

**---------------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------------------**

Todos me miran feo

-Que??????

-Por un cupón de descuento del Kentucky!!!!!!!!!Por Dios…

-Nunca has ido al Kentucky???Entonces no has vivido…aunque no se porque lo acepte si nunca voy al Kentucky…

-Tarada

-Y tu de que lado estas?

-Quien yo?-pregunta el narrador

-Si tu

-Yo no fui…

-Quien fue?

Todos los miran feo

-Que???

-Olvídenlo

-Podemos ir?-ruega xiaoyu con las manos juntas

-No y punto

-Pucha-alega xiaoyu

-Ah por si acaso recuerdan la falta de presupuesto?

-Sip

-Bueno quebramos pero unos tarados de green peace lo compraron…

-No puede ser tan malo…

-holi yo soy el tipo de green peace y pueden llamarme el tipo de green peace o green peace guy-se presenta el tipo de green peacer hablando con voz de fleto-y yo diré todo lo que se haga aquí y desde ahora en adelante este será un programa ecologista y medio ambientalista y ella la chica de green peace a la que pueden llamar la chica de green peace conducirá el programa

-Pero yo…

-Aahahaaha sin peros señorita- dice el fleto de green peace

-Retiro lo dicho…

-Bueno yo soy la chica de green peace a la que pueden llamar la chica de green peace y yo seré la nueva conductora…-Habla pausadamente siempre con el meñique levantado-bueno niños el problema de la estupidez global es muy importante así que…

-No era el calentamiento global?

-Mira con el calentamiento global la gente se derrite en el mundo y sufre pero la estupidez global es la ignorancia de las culturas e idioma ¿Quién dice huachipitiar¿Quién¿Pero quien?

-La autora…y casi medio mundo…

-Bueno y entonces a nuestras amigas taraditas les enseñara muchas cosas que pueden aprender uds. También en sus casas la… -Salen truenos y relámpagos y suena una música fúnebre- EL VIEJO DEL SACO Y LA Sra. DE LA CALVA MALEFICA!!!!

-Calva maléfica?

-Dije calva? No, no lo dije

-Bueno niñas aprenderán gramática, y sino el viejo del saco los va a meter en su saco-dice levantando el dedo meñique todo el rato

De repente aparecen bancos y las obligan a sentarse a todas y las amarran a la silla y las hacen estudiar gramática, mientras el viejo del saco se pasea con su saco y la Sra. De la calva maléfica enseña gramática a todos

-Y yo que creía que yo era maléfica…

RIIIING

Bueno dejemos esta dimensión y vamos a la dimensión del mortal kombat, donde tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo. Ejem… En la dimensioncita del mortal kombat sonya invito a sus amiguitos a tomar el tesito…

-Mas tesito Tanya?

-Si por favorcito

-Estas galletitas de coquito están excelentes-comenta con voz de fleto Sub-Zero

-Y ni hablar de las galletitas con chispitas de chocolatecito- agrega Scorpion con voz de fleto

-Esto que palecel pastel estal muy lico-dice Liu-Kang

-Así es muchísimo mas rico el pastelito-comenta Reptile echándole de su flema verde al pastel

-Yo quelel plobal

Reptile le tira su flemita verdecita al pastelito de Liu-Kang y este se lo come y…

RIIIIIIIIIIING

-Ahora a la dimensión de charlie y la fabrica de chocolates con asuka…

-Esta rico el te tía

-Que beno que te haya gushtado el te mijita- dice la tía de asuka

-Ejem

-Es que no puedo tomar el te con mi tía!!!??

-No, tu contrato lo dice

-Donde?

-Aquí mira

Con un microcopio asuka lee entre líneas…"y no puedes pasar tiempo de calidad con tus familiares"…

-Aaaahhh!!!!Me cagan la vida!!!

-Ya a lo que vinimos-le dice el narrador llevándola de la mano a quien sabe donde

-Sabes que hacer?

-Fácil, entro saco un oompa-loompa y salgo

Asuka toca la puerta de la fábrica de chocolates

-Hola amiguita-la recibe wonka

-Puedo huchipitiarme uno de tus oompa-loompas?

El narrador golpea su mano contra sus ojos (si es que me entienden, si no haya ustedes)

-Okidoki

Asuka entra y se lleva un oompa-loompa y vuelve con el narrador

-Ok aquí esta este oompa-loompa se llama Juanito

El oompa- loompa asiente con la cabeza

Entonces Asuka y el narrador se dirigieron a la casa de charlie el niño del tic en el ojo

Asuka toco la puerta y salio charlie

-Hola soy Charlie el niño del tic en el ojo que vive en la dimensión de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates y estas en la dimensión de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates y esta es mi casa que esta en la dimensión de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates y yo soy el protagonista de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates y por allí esta la fabrica de chocolates de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates y allá esta la tienda donde compro los chocolates de la fabrica de chocolates de Willie Wonka que se encuentra en la dimensión de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates y mas allá vive la vieja esa llamada claris que es tía de una tarada de la dimensión del Tekken pero que vive en la dimensión de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates y sabias que suena mejor la dimensión de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates que la dimensión del Tekken y que en la fabrica de chocolates de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates hay oompa-loompas que son únicamente de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates que ganaron una lengua y han sido nominados varias veces para los premios MTV por sus canciones y están aquí en la fabrica de chocolates de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates y yo soy Charlie de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates que vive en la dimensión de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates y soy el protagonista de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates y tu debes ser la japonesa rancia del Tekken que es prima del japonés pervertido que es supuestamente el personaje principal de algunas entregas del juego pero es mas genial Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates-dice Charlie hablando rápido

-Ahhhh??

-Si quieres te lo digo de nuevo y estamos en la dimensión de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates-dice rápido

-Oye niño te puedo pegar?

-Te dejare pegarme si me compras un recuerdo de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates que dice:"yo estuve en la dimensión de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates con Charlie y le pegue a Charlie el niño de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates"-dice rápido con su tic en el ojo

-Vale

Asuka le pega a charlie el niño del tic en el ojo en el ojo y se lo deja morado y se lleva su recuerdo

-Le acabas de pegar a charlie el niño del ojo morado con tic-dice Charlie rápido con su tic-CACHING

Charlie empieza a delirar y Asuka y el narrador se van retrocediendo lentamente, cuando ya están lo suficientemente lejos se dan vuelta y salen corriendo y cuando están 4 cuadras mas allá de la casa de Charlie asuka le habla al narrador

-Sabes yo también quiero un dialogo confuso como charlie el niño del tic en el ojo

-Sueña…

-Aaaahhh

Y ahora volvamos a la dimensión del tekken en tekkenlandia

Y aquí MP les enseña gramática a todos de una manera muy…pedagógica

-ESCRIBAN, ESCRIBAN!!!-las latiga

-MEJORA TU LETRA!!-las latiga

-APURENCE DEBEN TERMINAR ANTES DE MI CAFÉ DE LAS 12!!!!-adivinen

Y así les estuvo enseñando la Sra. De la Calva con su látigo por un bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen rato mientras el viejo del saco se paseaba con su saco hasta que…

RIIING

-Trabajo de medio tiempo!!!!-anuncia el narrador y se va

-Como se fue el narrador nadie puede hacer nada…genial la vieja ya no nos puede latigar…

30 minutos después

-Tienes un 5?-pregunta lily

-Paso…-le responde la Sra. De la calva

-Llegue-anuncia el narrador

Todos se ponen en sus puestos antes de que el narrador se fuera

-NO, NO, MALO, MALO- las latiga con el látigo (no si no)

Y escribió malo en todo el cuaderno de lily con lápiz rojo

-Cachate me cago la vieja ahora ni siquiera lo voy a poder arreglar

De repente cuando la Sra. De la calva estaba a punto de escribir con rojo malo en el cuaderno de ling salto un gato y...ataco a su calva!!!!

-NOOOOOOO!-grita en cámara lenta mientras Trata de cubrirse

-ssiiii un gato ataca a la profe-celebra lily en cámara lenta moviendo los brazos

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!-grita la Sra. De la Calva en cámara lenta

-Eeeeeeeehhh!!-celebra lily en cámara lenta

-Yyyyyyy-se engrifa el gato

-Ooooohhhhhh!!-exclaman todos excepto la Sra. De la clava

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh!-exclaman de nuevo todos excepto la Sra. De la calva

-El burro sabe más que tú-dice Xiaoyu en cámara lenta

-Se pueden dejar de hablar en cámara lenta!!!!

El gato se va

De repente xiaoyu se para de la nada

-Como rayos te libraste de las amarras del banquito??

-Ay yo que se decía en mi guión que me paraba…

-Quiero que mi guión diga eso…

-Sueña

-Buuuu

-Te maldigo narrador…

-Ejem… TENGO UNA IDEA!!!

-Y? me importa una pepino que tengas una idea

-De ahora en adelante seré….

-Xiaoyu la psicópata!!!

-No la esquizofrénica!!

-La autista!!!

-La traumada!!!

-No julia… esa eres tú

-Cierto…

-La vaga de la esquina!!

-La niña de las convulsiones!!!

-No…

-Eh…me doy

-Como decía, desde ahora en adelante seré….

-La niña de las rari colas

-No la de las rari piñas

-Ya cállense!!!

-Ok

-Como decía desde ahora en adelante seré… -Mira a las otras por si alguien piensa en interrumpirla-…LING XIAOYU LA SUPER ULTRA MEGA DETECTIVE!!!...y así buscare a jin por cielo, mar y tierra y no descansare hasta encontrarlo!!!Arlo!!!Arlo!!!Arlo!!!

Xiaoyu se empieza a reír como psicópata

Nina empieza a correr su banco para al lado, al acercarse mucho a lily, esta también empieza a correr su banco para al lado, al lily acercarse mucho a christie, esta comienza a correr su banco para al lado, al christie acercarse mucho a julia esta empieza a correr su banco

-Señoritas compórtense como damas con educación y refinación

-No entendí...

Xiaoyu se va corriendo

-Y nosotras que?

-Estudien…o sino al saco

-El programa ya termino!!!

-Me gusta ver a la gente sufrir!!!

-Mentira!!!! A mi me gusta mas!!!!

-No, a mí!!!

-A mí!!!

-A mí!!!

-No, a mí!!!

-A mí!!!

-No, a mí!!!

-A mí!!!

-Que me importa igual yo soy el narrador y hago lo que quiero así que cagaste!!...

Que burrada ira a hacer xiaoyu?

-Ling Xiaoyu la detective-le corrige esta

-Como sea…

Cuando llegara asuka?

Tienes por casualidad el parkinson?

El narrador es un narrador corrupto?

Que pasara con lily, Nina, julia y christie?

Que pasara ahora que Green Peace se tomo el programa?

La gente que pocas veces actualiza sus fícs es vaga o todo lo contrario?

Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo de "El programa de xiaoyu"

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…si no, no se. Gracias a todos a los que leen esto y no espero que entiendan lo de charlie el niño del tic en el ojo es un chiste para mi (que psicópata soy) aunque ahora que lo pienso no da risa pero igual. **

**Bye**


End file.
